


When I Have Your Back...

by Marvelouslife



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man/Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Peter has another battle with Octavius but he's brought a surprise, and surprisingly enough, so did Peter.





	When I Have Your Back...

     Peter jumped onto the building next to him and crawled up to the fifth story. The people had been running and screaming, trying to leave the general vicinity but large chunks of concrete and pieces of the collapsing building blocked their way from escaping. Peter hurried in getting to the civilians before Doctor Octavius could. Another piece of wires and concrete was thrown in Peter’s direction, but he was able to jump over it before it impacted him. He shot it with his webs and with the momentum gained from the tug it gave him, he swung it back with all the force in him. He heard the cries of a woman and turned to see the woman huddled into a corner where she was surrounded by the crumbling parts of the building.

      Peter swooped in and grabbed the top part of the building that attempted to crush the crying woman. He quickly ripped the chunk off the building and flung it out of his way. She froze, looking up to see the hero holding his hand out for her. She latched onto him tightly in hopes he’d never let go, but she realized he had a job to finished and released him when she was safely out of the pile of rubble. She wiped her tears and looked at the hero’s mask. She wanted to know desperately who the person was who saved her life but no one knew who spider man was, only that he worked for Parker industry.

      Peter noticed the few scratches on her face and asked if she was okay to which she nodded. Although she couldn’t see his face, visible creases in his mask indicated that he smiled to that. He still held her by her shoulders and wiped some of the blood off her cheek that came from the various wounds on her face. “Good. I’m going to need you to run an errand for me. I need you to find and help as many civilians as you can and get them out of the building. Can you do that for me?” She nodded immediately, not wanting to disappoint Spiderman. She swallowed hard and wiped the sweat off her forehead before she ran to other areas of the floor where she saw survivors. Peter nodded in trust she’d  get the job done and moved back to Octavius.

    Once he became clear view to the giant octopus shape robot, missiles were fired at him. He saw four of them headed towards him and he leaped into the sky and attached his webs to the leg of the robot, swinging down besides it. Missiles turned, keeping their target on him and exploded on the leg, causing smoke and dust to fly everywhere. Peter swung himself to a higher level and looked to see the leg was still intact. He sighed heavily, “ worth a try,” he said knowing Doc Ock was smart enough to not have the legs be a weak point. He heard through the speakers placed on the robot, the maniacal laughter coming from Octavius and the words explaining his grave mistake in attacking the legs.

      Peter sighed again, finding his unnecessary explanation to something he already discovered and figured the reason was annoying. Peter shot his webs at the milky green dome where he figured Octavius hid behind and swung unto the machine. “Why don’t you give it up Octavius? You know I’m going to beat you,” Peter said in a confident tone. “And clean the mess you made while you're here,” he said looking at the large dome but not being able to see through it.

     “I don’t know about that Spiderman,” mechanical tentacles shot out the back of the power suit and grabbed Peter’s arms, pulling him off the dome. “I think today’s my lucky day,” Octavius replied with the same tone of cockiness as Peter. Missiles were fired at him and a few at the buildings beside him. Peter swayed back and forth until he had the momentum and energy to pull the tentacles forward. He forced his arms together in front of him as he planted his feet on the dome of the suit. He couldn’t help but smirk when the heat seeking missiles came flying into dome. Peter jumped out of the way before it could hit him and the tentacles released their hold of him. Octavius yelled in rage as the force of the explosions caused his machine to fall back. Peter jumped onto the building where another missile was headed and latched onto it. He rode the large missile and steered it with the shifting weight of his body. He steered it towards Doctor Octavius and webbed himself onto the other before it exploded, repeating the same process.

      The robot stumbled backwards and Peter noticed the civilians screaming in terror as the back of the mechanism came towards them. He shot his webs at the center of it and pulled it forward. As the bystanders ran by to safety, Peter yanked on his webs to pull the machinery off its feet. He web tied its tentacles as fast as he could before Octavius could recover. Its legs were shifting but Peter knew he didn’t build the robotic armor with way to pick itself up from its side without its extra arms. The machine was at least ten times his size but it didn’t change the results.

        Peter hopped back on the dome expecting Octavius to open it by now. “Haven’t we been over this Doc, bigger things fall harder,” he commented, realizing the joke sounded better in his head. “It’s over Otto, open your capsule and surrender,” Peter said getting to the point.

        “I wouldn’t say that spider,” his robot still struggled to be released but the webs held it securely. “The party’s only begun.”

        “Yeah, whatever Ock, if you don’t let me in,” he stood from his guarded position. “Than I’ll just have to force entry,” he said before raising his fist and punching his hand through the glass. The idea wouldn’t be smart if he hadn’t worn thicker gloves for reasons like these The glass broke after a few hits and Peter looked into the dome. He was quick to realize no one vacant the robot yet there were controls to it.

        “I told you Spiderman, the fight was long from over,” Octavius said through a com within the robot. He laughed mockingly which made Peter frustrated, and he lifted his head in search of Octavius. “Now spider, a real challenge for you,” he said certain as Peter looked around conflicted, wondering what he meant.

      Peter’s spider sense rung in his head. He searched for the source but the threat was coming from many different areas that he couldn’t determine where to jump first. Before he could think, a bullet entered his shoulder. Peter fell back from the impact and the sounds of gasps came from the people on the ground. He shouted in pain as pressed his hand against his injured shoulder and picked himself off the body of the robot. He winced in agony looking up on the high buildings for the source of the bullet. “You’re surrounded Spiderman, snipers all around you, you’re trapped.” He couldn’t find them and the bleeding out certainly didn’t help with his senses.

      He heard another bullet come towards him and he was able to move out of the way before it him directly. The bullet grazed his side which wasn’t as bad as the one inserted in his shoulder but enough of a nuisance to irritate his side. Peter quickly jumped off the robot and out of view from the sky. While he recovered, he turned his vision on his mask to spectrum. He looked around, seeing all the bodies on the ground floor and looked up. Each roof near the area had a sniper and they were targeted for him. He was going to have sneak around them without getting another bullet wound. He took a breather before he was going to make a move to run. If they were after him, they wouldn’t make damages to the city or the people who lived there.

      “Come out spider or my men  will have to take their bullets out on the people and we both know you don’t want that.” People screamed when they heard him say that. Peter panicked, they were going to shoot him down if he stepped out from under but they were going to shoot civilians if he didn’t. He didn’t have much of a choice, he had to save the people.  His spider sense banged against the walls of his head, but he ignored them as he walked out from behind the robot. He held onto his injured shoulder and kept his head low as not to witness the many bullets that were going to be firing at him.

     Octavius told his men to aim at Peter, switching their focus from the bystanders. Others aimed for the body, knowing he would die even if they weren’t aimed for the head. One aimed between his eyes, in case he still lived. He cocked his Barrett M82, lowering his head to the scope and placing his finger on the trigger. He lowered his weapon slowly when he felt the barrel of a .44 Caliber magnum press against the back of his head. “Pull that trigger and I’ll scatter your brains over the edge of this building.” His voice was that of a person who had no regards for any form of life. It was the sound of someone who had nothing else to lose which gave him the ability to do anything. The sniper back down quickly and slowly turned to see the man threatening him successfully.

     “Hey, I’m Deadpool, the merc with a mouth and the person who’s going to kill you slowly if you don’t do what he says,” he said in a more merciless tone. He pointed his gun directly between his eyes, “where’s your boss?” The man knew what he was suggesting and picked his gun up and aiming for his new targets.

      Peter heard the gunshot and flinched to the noise. He had felt no pain or the bullet enter his body. He searched his body for any other wounds and found none. He watched the buildings as he heard another gun off. More guns fired but they weren’t at him. He turned his spectrum vision on and saw one sniper firing at the rest as a man standing behind him held a gun to his head. Shocked, Peter ran for the building and climbed until he reached the man responsible for his delayed demise. He heard through the walkie talkie of the sniper, the sounds of rage from Doc Ock. When Peter reached the top, he frowned at the sight to see who it was. “Deadpool,” he said annoyed which captured his attention.

       Wade smiled warmly as he hit the sniper’s head with the end of his magnum. “Wade what are you doing,” he asked pointing at the gun,

      “Saving your life is all,” Wade admitted as if it was a secret.

      “By killing-”

      “No, I replaced his bullets with rubber ones,” he promised. “You know I wouldn’t kill under your watch. You’re just in time to see the grand finale,” he pulled Peter in to look in the scope. There he saw Octavius hiding in a building and talking through an intercom on his wrist, screaming his head off. “My little buddy here is going to put the squid to sleep.” He patted the sniper roughly on the shoulders

     “Octopus-”

     “Whatever, the point is, do you want to see,” he offered. Peter watched him skeptically but ultimately couldn’t deny his friend, plus it would be nice to see Otto get shot even if it’s only rubber, the pain would be there. He shrugged and allowed Wade to fire the weapon. “Go in between the eyes,” Wade whispered to the sniper. He nodded and aimed holding his position until both persons were ready. Wade gave him the word and without a second thought, he fired three bullets. Peter turned to Wade in anger and Wade shrugged innocently. Peter looked back in the scope and saw that Octavius was down.  “I-2-3-” Peter stopped him before he could finish his count, “knockout,” Wade managed to get out. Peter shook his head before moving on to the mess before him. He webbed the the sniper still standing and turned to Wade.

       “Thanks,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m actually really glad that you came,” he admitted.

      “Oh yeah, I would’ve came earlier but my flight was late,” he said, not completely sure if he could remember if that was true.

       “How did you know I was in trouble?”

       “We all have our own sense of spider sense. Mines tells me when you need help, I’m just glad I got here at the knick of time,” he smiled widely.

       “Well thanks…again.” Peter headed to take care of the criminals. Wade turned away, planning to leave in any general direction. “Hey Wade, after I tie up these bad guys, do you wanna get chimichangas?” Peter asked hoping he’d agree.

       “You had me at killing,” Wade smiled as he joined him in rounding up the criminals. "But you might wanna get that checked out," Wade said, pointing at the gunshot wound Peter had in his shoulder. Peter nodded, feeling the pain that subsided during the moment and groaning as he jumped down the building. 


End file.
